


Get some rest

by Ambercreek



Series: Gold Gun Girls [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep Deprivation, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: “Are you still awake…?”"No."





	Get some rest

_“Are you still awake…?”_ The words echo loudly in the back of her processor. Bea-13 rolling over onto her side in the sleeping bag. Optics falling onto the campfire. Watching as the flames lick upwards.

“No,” She replied, tiredly. The Warlock thought having Ruby constantly worrying about her sleeping habits was bad enough, now her own gun is doing it too.

D.a.r.c.i hums - thinking of something. As he always is, because that’s what he always does when he’s not being used for fieldwork. He thinks and Bea-13 thought that was her job.

 _“Would me keeping you_ c _ompany help?”_

“What do you mean?” The yellow of her optics shifts as she raises a hypothetical eyebrow. Propping herself on her elbow. Followed by another moment of silence.

 _“Maybe you holding me will help you sleep? It seems to have worked in the past hasn't it?”_ His words were so quiet that even the Exo had a hard time understanding.

Though it didn’t stop the smile spreading across her faceplate. She sits up in her sleeping bag and reaches for her bag that’s resting against the cave wall.

D.a.r.c.i, of course, sticking out of it. Even if he was a compacted sniper rifle, he still doesn't quite fit into the bag.

“You know for a gun, you’re quite a smooth talker.” Bea-13 is still smiling as she settles back into the sleeping bag, holding the sniper rifle close to her chest. Feeling the familiar hum of light against her frame. 

The Gun makes a strangled noise and the Warlocks eyes widen at that, shifting her gaze onto the gun in her arms.

_“Um, well - yes - I mean - I only want what is best for my wielder!”_

The response is accompanied by another choked out noise and Bea wonders if she actually managed to make _a gun_ flustered.

"You're adorable," Bea says under her breath.

And she can't help but laugh, She shoots a hand up to cover her mouth, in hopes that she doesn’t wake up the other guardian she is adventuring with.

As if trying to explain that she is flirting with her sniper rifle will be a completely different challenge altogether. If the other is woken by her.

Bea-13 plants a kiss on the barrel of the gun, whispering something along with it. The words being lost in the night.

The Warlock’s optics eventually shut off and she slips into recharge. Clinging to her gun. If the Hunter asked what she was doing - sleeping with her sniper rifle, she’ll reply with. _‘I don’t trust what’s out here, I like to have my gun on me at all times.’_

  
**_/What are you doing?_ **

**_/Trying to sleep._ **

**_/You’re a gun._ **

**_/And so are you._ **

**_/Do you like her?_ **

**_/My Guardian?_ **

**_/Yes._ **

**_/Yes._ **

**_/But what will you do when a new flashier gun comes along and she forgets about you?_ **

**_/That won't happen._ **

**_/And how are you so sure of that?_ **

**_/Because I’m the best there is._ **


End file.
